


super moon

by hanyus



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Cuddly Jon, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Full Moon, Insecurity, Jon deserves all the love in the world, Light Angst, M/M, so Damian gives it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus
Summary: Insecurities could fade with the passage of time. Jon would hold it together pretty well. Having someone he cared about in their entirety, at his side, at that moment, was the only thing he needed―and what his best friend had given him had been more than that.Jon loved the warmth of the moment and the fact that, Damian, wastherewith him.





	super moon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listen [supermoon](https://youtu.be/avLK2Uy5MMI?list=LLlGKfi6D0RR0sUVoXC3tuxw) all day.
> 
> I'm in love with these two adorable dorks― _superboy, sweetie_ ―so this idea came out! (ฅ`ω´ฅ)

“Jon, son, don’t overthink about what happened this morning. Remember that your mother and I love you no matter what. Don’t let it worry you, okay?” Clark said, giving his son a soft, reassuring smile before kissing his head and ruffling his hair. “Rest well.”

Jon smiled―or at least, he tried to do so, “Thanks, dad.”

His father gave him a soft nod and closed the door of his room in a delicate snap. That was then that Jon’s half smile faded from his lips as soon as the darkness enveloped him. He inhaled abruptly and clenched his hands into fists, turning on his heel in direction of his bed. Jon sat on it, covering only his legs with the sheets as he settled himself to lean his back against the wall. He flexed his legs until pressed his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin between his knees.

He didn’t really feel like sleeping. Not when he was still remembering that morning.

Jon licked the wound that had begun to heal on his lip―thanks to his accelerated healing factor―and decided that thinking about what happened hours ago could make him sleep, even though his father had told him to do all the opposite.

That morning, at school, Frank and his annoying fellows had gone to bother his friend Kathy, in a way Jon didn’t expect would happen like that; not after that snowball fight that ended up being rocks inside. Frank and Brian had thrown Kathy’s class notes directly into a puddle, due to a _careless shove_ in her back. Those notes had cost Kathy a week to prepare them, those notes had been too important for his friend. Then, out of nowhere, the revenge of the bullies came with the watery eyes of Kathy before the tears.

Jon knew how important it was for Kathy to pass this school year. So, if Damian had been there with him, he would have told him not to do anything stupid like he was planning to do after school: face them.

Which he did, of course.

Jon kept his books in his locker and, before Frank and Brian walked towards the entrance of the school, Jon ran to be face to face with them, making them stop dead in their tracks. He blurted them the situation of his best friend and how expensive they would pay it, but in return, he got a simple mockery and a punch on his cheek that caused him to stumble back, managing to stabilize at the last second. Jon already felt the hot pressure behind his eyes, but, unfortunately, he could not use his super powers in a place like that, much less with students around them. With that, he ended up allowing Brian to hit him another punch that managed to split his bottom lip.

It hurt, but Jon had a good stamina until… until he could not stand it anymore, until he was tired of seeing their looks of displeasure, and he thought―he wished―he imagined―to be able to use his heat vision to pulverize every burlesque expression on their faces. To be able to make people as bad as they were disappear from the world, without reason. Being able to be free without someone looking at him behind his back and calling him a _weirdo_. To be able to give them their due. He really wished it, and suddenly, the nightmare settled in his mind when he imagined the bodies of Frank and Brian burning and melting before the heat―cries of agony, burned flesh, blood, _corpses_.

_Corpses. Corpses. Corpses._

Jon was horrified, his eyes widening as he felt his hands tremble. His blood ran cold, and the moment one of the bullies could reach his face for another punch, Jon felt the bile creep gradually up his throat and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t do it anymore. He dodged the punch in the last moment with a perfect and fast angle and fled to the toilets. Desperate, he leaned down into the first toilet he saw and threw up. He threw up because of his worst nightmare. Because of thinking about even throwing his heat vision at its maximum power to those bullies. For a moment there, Jon had wanted to do them serious harm.

Jon was _not_ like that.

When he came back home, he felt weaker than expected when he told his parents. Jon never hid anything from them, in cases like that. He had almost had a panic attack back there. After the conversation with his family, Jon’s heart managed to calm down at last, but the small anxiety of what happened continued to persist in the deepest part of his being. His parents trusted him. Why did not Jon trust a little more in the retention of his worst nightmares?

Jon snuggled closer to the wall. He sighed, letting out some of his worries and insecurities in that air. He tried to calm down himself. He hadn’t even contacted Damian to patrol with him that night. The truth is, he hadn’t really wanted to. The image of his awake nightmare was still dancing in his mind accompanied by a waltz from hell. Jon didn’t want to go to hell. He was not like that. He was not that bad. He was―

“Knowing that crybaby face, now I know why you’ve been so quiet during the day.”

Startled at the unexpected, familiar voice, Jon raised his head sharply and looked in the direction of the window, feeling his heart drive crazy with each beat. He began to get nervous, and Jon tried to give a small smile to his friend.

“Hey, Damian.”

Indeed, Damian was in a squatting position on the windowsill, watching him closely with that characteristic and not so noticeable smirk. He was dressed in Robin’s uniform, his cape falling behind his back. The light of the moon that filtered through the outline of his figure gave him a lighter and more mysterious touch, bringing out the shadows on his face.

Jon wondered how he had opened the window without being able to hear him enter. Damian was so stealthy, that for a second Jon forgot that fact.

Jon cleared his throat, undoing the tight grip on his own legs, “Um, first thing, you should know that whenever you do that you scare me, so please stop doing it. And second thing… What are you doing here? You should be patrolling.”

Damian looked at him with his analytical look, returning to an unreadable expression. He never looked away from Jon’s eyes.

“Exactly, I should be patrolling. _With you._ ” Damian raised an eyebrow, “I thought you would come today, honestly, when you told me yesterday that you would. But hey, a nuisance less tonight, after all.”

“That's not funny,” Jon mumbled, frowning at how faint his voice sounded. He looked away from Damian and brushed his fingers on his bottom lip, distracted. Fortunately, the wound there had healed completely.

“I deduce from your mood that you didn’t have a good day.”

“Actually, I had a great one.” Jon found himself pretending to be sarcastic. Great.

“Something has happened.”

“Genius. _Of course you are,_ ” Jon mumbled, sighing and rolling his eyes.

“Jon―”

“I was about to go to bed, so…” He interrupted him.

Damian’s patience was reaching its limit, “Well I’m not seeing you try it,” he snapped at him.

Suddenly Jon felt devastated, looking a really anxious look. He began to play with the fingers of his hands, staring at a point that didn’t exist between the sheets. And in the end, wanting to break the awkward silence that had settled in the room, Jon spoke, deflating himself with every word:

“You’re right, you know? I’m just a _kid._ ” He swallowed hard so his voice would not drown, and continued, this time looking up Damian in the eye, “Today I almost didn’t control myself. For once I wanted to do serious harm to someone. I-I imagined their corpses, and I could not stand seeing―I didn’t endure the nightmare in my mind. For the first time I realized how unpleasant it was to vomit, Damian. It was―it was horrible.” Jon touched his bottom lip again, brushing his finger. “What will happen if I really want to hurt someone and I can’t control myself? What will happen if later, in the future, I can’t stand it?”

“Jon, you―”

“Please don’t interrupt me.” Jon exhaled shakily. “I think I’m not fine. I can be a bad person. I’m… I’m not like that. I’m not―”

“Fuck, Jon, stop!” Damian raised his voice, this time really silencing Superboy. He saw how Jon’s body tensed immediately at his outburst.

Damian had already had enough. He could clearly intuit that his friend had been hammering his head with insecurities during all day, but he had never seen him so vulnerable to anything like that. He knew that the first time Jon saw dead people had stayed in his mind, but he ruled out the possibility of his friend getting into a little anxiety attack. Part of that, of course, was Damian's fault, even though he refused to say it out loud. He had dragged Jon to that mission months ago. He was the oldest and most responsible of the two of them, at a certain point. And for that very reason it was undeniably his fault.

“Listen,” Damian began, sighing, “in the future all of that will have changed. Right now you’re being stupid. Are you listening to yourself?” Damian pointed at Jon with his index finger, frowning. “You’re Superboy. You’re _Jonathan Kent_ , son of Superman. You must not allow a thing like today to consume you just because you are a crybaby.”

Jon blinked, shifting uncomfortably, “That… that should cheer me up?” He asked shyly, avoiding his eyes with some hesitation. “You know I’m not like my dad…” he murmured, relaxing his body in a sorry sigh.

Damian decided that sad expression should never be on Jon’s face.

“Come with me,” Damian said him.

Jon looked up at him, “I don’t want to go patrol, Dami.”

“I don’t mean patrol.” Damian stood up from his squatting position, grabbing the window frame.

From the bed, Jon watched him with a confused puppy look. Then, when he saw Damian climb nimbly up to the roof, Jon realized what he really wanted him to do.

“Damian, you know I can’t fly.”

A green gloved hand peeked over the window, waving gently. Jon pursed his lips. Damian was giving him a hand. Sighing, he got up from the bed and walked to the window, looking askance at the offered hand.

“I can by myself,” Jon muttered, but despite having said it, he took his friend’s hand and allowed Damian to pull him up.

“Follow me,” Damian ordered him, beginning to walk on the roof.

Jon, not knowing what else to do, walked behind him, the roof tiles creaking softly under his bare feet. Looking up, Jon realized that more light was visible on the other side of the roof, where Damian was already standing, staring him approach. Jon, as the roof tiles complained with each step he took, felt his eyes open more in an intense glow with the beautiful glimpse of the moonlight penetrating them. The immense and beautiful full moon, there, on the cusp of the cloudless night sky, was as clear as water and as bright as its own reflection.

It was the first time he saw a big full moon in all its splendor without clouds around it. Only stars, surrounding their considered mother, allowing it to be the most intense of the night―the protagonist, the celestial object easier to find in the sky.

Damian sat on the roof tilt, patting the place next to him without saying anything. Jon sat next to his friend in silence, still staring up at the moon with a complete smile. A smile that, for the first time that day, reached up his eyes.

“It's… it’s so beautiful,” Jon whispered, following with his eyes the bright, blurry edges of the moon.

Now he knew why Damian wanted him to see it; his fears were fading little by little from his body for something so beautiful and unique. They moved away from his heavy heart to make it lighter, like a big burden removed. From one second to the next… he seemed to forget the cause of his concern.

Jon turned his head to his friend to say something, but Damian had the first word already on his lips:

“It’s easy to know when something is wrong with you, Supy,” he said, glancing at him with a shrug. Then, Damian pointed with a finger his bottom lip, “You always touch the skin where you’ve had a recent wound, even though you do it unconsciously.”

Jon blinked, caressing his own bottom lip, surprised, “I do that?”

As soon as Damian gave him a smile that affirmed it, Jon felt his cheeks begin to warm. He shifted again, nervous, and before Jon could look back to the moon, he heard the voice of his friend at his side, soft and serious:

“You’ll know how to control yourself, Jon. You can do it,” he said, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “Don’t let things as small as those consume you. You also must not allow them keep hurting you, those bastards guys.” Damian tensed his jaw. “You can’t allow yourself to be vulnerable to the world, because…”

Damian trailed off, lowering his head. Jon looked at him curiously, his heart in his mouth. Then Damian looked up at him, and the moment their eyes met, Jon was sure he blushed more when he heard that his friend’s heart and his were beginning to feel lighter with each quick beat.

“You are a good person,” Damian confessed quietly, slowly removing the mask from his eyes. Jon stared those emerald eyes denoting more intense, sincere gleams. “You’re a great person, Jon. A nice person, the kindest one I’ve met so far, I could say. And that side of you, the true side that you give less importance to, will never change that fact, okay? Because I will not allow it to happen. Never again will I allow someone to take your smile away from you, not even yourself. Remember it.”

Damian was surprised at how quickly Jon’s eyes lit up, those colors like the sky swirling in a chaos of admiration and growing happiness, his lips slightly parted because of Damian’s sincere words. Then his heart skipped a beat again by the sight of Jon like that, again being himself. Again, those sapphire eyes full of life.

This was his Jon. His Superboy.

When a soft silence settled between them, Damian realized what he had thought and looked away to the sky to hide his faint blush, clearing his throat. And Jon, well, Jon remained there, still, with millions of emotions writhing in his chest, one of them being the warm feeling he felt irremediably at the words of his best friend.

_You are a good person._

That was it. That was enough for the Kryptonian.

As much as Jon had held it back, he felt his eyes watered. The warm and silent tears of happiness already sliding down his cheeks. His body began to shudder from the tingling that still caused him Damian’s words, caressing his soul―for hearing the soft and sincere heartbeat of him―for the mysterious emerald color shining brightly in the light of the moon, highlighting the soft features of Robin’s profile. Tenuous bluish and green shades contrasting with each outline of his skin.

_Never again will I allow someone to take your smile away from you, not even yourself._

Jon gently pressed his lips in a line, closing his eyes. He tasted a tear.

Damian was right. Insecurities could fade with the passage of time. Jon would hold it together pretty well. Having someone he cared about in their entirety, at his side, at that moment, was the only thing he needed―and what his best friend had given him had been more than that.

He had given him a new future. One that until now, Jon could not see.

And Jon would also help Damian, no matter what.

Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, Jon sniffed and let his head rest on Damian’s shoulder, snuggling closer to him. He felt his best friend’s body tense from the sudden contact, but relaxed a second later, allowing Jon to snuggle into the comfort of his presence with a soft smile.

Jon loved the warmth of the moment and the fact that, Damian, was _there_ with him.

They both stared at the moon shortly after. Until Jon, knowing that his body was beginning to feel the effects of exhaustion, felt that his eyelids weighed more than normal, falling and opening clumsily.

But before―before that he had to say…

“Thank you, Dami. For everything…” He whispered sleepily, falling little by little into the depths of the sleep.

Damian smiled, really smiled, and without thinking twice, he covered them both with his cape, moving closer the sleeping body of his best friend. The constant sound of his breathing, calm, made Damian look at Jon a few seconds, fearing and hesitating the affection―but then he leaned and left a long kiss on his head, muttering ‘Good night, Supy’ when Jon snuggled closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as hummed happy. Damian sighed, but the temptation was great, and finally he allowed himself to enjoy the opportunity to have Jon in his arms.

They both ended up hugging each other in the night, with the moon being the only witness of the years that would pass to make way for a better future for Robin and Superboy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
